


Sated

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Hugs, Loyalty, Other, POV Stephen Strange, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: No one said loneliness also came with the title of Sorcerer Supreme.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Cloak of Levitation
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



The emptiness of the Sanctum surrounded Stephen as he stood at the head of the staircase. Even the spirits--and there were spirits--had departed, at least temporarily, leaving him alone. He wondered if the Ancient One ever felt this hollow. They all bore the burden of protecting the time stone, of protecting Earth, but with the stone sitting heavy around his neck, Stephen felt singularly alone. 

He felt the Cloak of Levitation wrap itself around him. It was honestly amazing, magic or not--the thing was thousands of years old, but it still kept him warm when it was cold but cool when it was too hot. He wondered if that was a function of the fabric or of the magic keeping it together, giving it consciousness. But did it have consciousness? Stephen wasn't entirely sure. Sometimes, he thought the answer was definitely "yes." Sometimes he felt insane. 

Now, the cloak wasn't just hanging on his shoulders, It was, well, Stephen had to admit that it was caressing him. It was there, always there, when no one else would be. 

"Stop that," Stephen snapped, turning into the collar. It gently touched his cheek, and he shoved the piece of fabric away. 

The cloak did stop touching his face, but it didn't stop, for lack of a better word, holding him. Even as Stephen relaxed into it, he kept his hands painfully clenched. Has he become so desperate that the touch of a magical artifact had become his only comfort? And yet, the cloak held him as tenderly as a lover. 

It used its corners to coax his fingers out of fists, to massage his hands exactly where they hurt. Stephen closed his eyes. He didn’t need to pretend that there was intent in the touch because that much was obvious. The cloak knew how much he craved the touch of another on his skin. 

It was unexpected relief but relief nonetheless. Surrounded in its folds, the collar caressing his cheek once again, Stephen felt sated for a little while at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
